


The Transformation of Cordelia Goode

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Crushed under the weight of Misty’s treachery, Cordelia finds herself in the arms of a handsome stranger. What was meant to be a one night stand comes with an unexpected, shocking outcome.
Relationships: Cordelia Goode | Cordelia Foxx/Donovan, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 19





	1. Biten

Being in the greenhouse with Misty had repulsed her moments ago. A small accident with a pair of shears left a small line of blood across the left of the witch’s neck. The blood beading to the surface had Cordelia practically pining her against the worktable. Her head tilted in, her hands reaching out… Misty gave her a look as her own fingers went to wipe the blood away, “What are ya doing?”

“Can I lick it off?” She moved in closer, her body pressed against the other witch. Pupils blown wide; her face flushed. Entranced.

Misty pushed her back with her arm, “What?” A look of disgust from her and Cordelia snapped out of it.

She felt her face scrunch in a wave of horror. She left the greenhouse without a word.

Back inside the Academy, she went to her office, so she’d be alone. “Shit,” she murmured. She retrieved her cell phone from her desk drawer. This had to be a direct result from being with him.

\--

Los Angeles had been where Cordelia had ended up last weekend. She needed a brief change of scenery, a new place to explore. She needed time alone. Misty’s betrayal had left her in such a dark place. Something new and fresh air couldn’t hurt.

Late Saturday night she’d found herself in the hotel bar. “Too pretty to drink alone.” She’d turned her head… a sight for sore eyes, that jawline, those eyes. “Donovan,” he’d said with a charming smile, “And you are?”

“Cordelia.” A polite smile.

“Why is someone so attractive alone in this hotel?”

Flirty looks were exchanged. “I could ask you the same.”

He leaned in, “Well, I usually stay at the Hotel Cortez.”

“Oh? What brings you here?”

A teasing smirk. “I hear the drinks are amazing.”

A fun time at the bar ended up as a good time in her hotel room. Completely naked. Him thrusting between her legs. It was so pleasurable she could barely take it without jumping out of her skin. His teeth.

\--

His teeth. “Shit,” she said again as she ended the call with him. He was booking a flight to come and attempt to help her take care of her problem. Attempt… he didn’t know much more than she did.

\--

Two months ago, everything had been going swimmingly with Misty. Cordelia loved her with her entire soul, her entire being. She was more than happy to be with someone that she could fully trust.

All of that came crashing down with one call from Zoe. Cordelia had been in the greenhouse alone when she answered. “Hey, Zoe. What’s up?”

Her heart felt like it could burst out of her chest at the witch’s words. “I saw Misty go into her old room with some woman. It didn’t look good. Get over here, now!”

She threw her phone down. _She couldn’t do that to me._ She was already crying when she stepped out of the greenhouse door. Close enough to transmutate, she popped into the hallway of the Academy that Misty’s old room was on. One deep breath and she popped into the room.

There was Misty with some brunette on top of her. Both were naked from the waist up. Kissing. Misty’s hand down her pants. Her hand on Misty’s breast while grinding into the contact.

“GET OFF OF HER!” Cordelia felt pure RAGE. The magic in her voice sent the woman flying off Misty and smacking into the wall before falling into the floor. Tears were streaming down her face, her hands clenched at her sides as her blood boiled.

Misty jumped up, grabbing her clothes out of the floor in a hurry. All color drained from her face. “Cordelia…” She turned to the other woman, “Leave, now!”

Cordelia fought herself hard not to commit murder as they both rushed to get dressed. The woman spared her a terrified look and ran out. It all happened so fast but seemed to drag on. One look between Cordelia and Misty, and then Cordelia walked out into the hallway.

Misty followed after her, “Delia… Delia…,” she was ignored, “Cordelia.”

Cordelia screamed, all of the rage and magic burst out. The Academy tilted on its axis and fell back into place. The entirety of the walls shook, and the bending of the floors and doorways cause deafening _CREAK_ s. She turned toward the other witch and all of the doors flew open with her next words, “HOW COULD YOU?”

The other witches on the floor all stepped into their doorways to see what was going on. Cordelia and Misty both noticed them. Misty eased closer and with a low voice asked, “Can we talk?”

Cordelia rolled her eyes, turned on her heel, and walked into their bedroom. She used her magic to slam the door behind her. Misty nervously looked around at the other witches and followed after her. She tried the knob and saw that the door was locked. She knocked with a shaky hand, tears started to fall out of her own eyes, “Cordelia, please… let me in.”

To her surprise the door slowly opened up.

Cordelia willed the door shut behind Misty. She felt more heartbroken than ever. A loud sob escaped, and she couldn’t hold them in anymore. They were continuous with hot tears. She couldn’t say anything.

Misty carefully came closer, “I’m sorry, ok? I shouldn’t have… it won’t happen again.”

Cordelia’s voice was rough from all the crying, “Bullshit! That wasn’t the first time, or you wouldn’t have felt so comfortable bringing her here.”

Misty’s mouth fell open to speak but then she didn’t say anything.

“It wasn’t the first time, was it?” Cordelia wasn’t going to be naïve about this. She knew better, she knew what people could be capable of.

A quiet, “No,” left Misty’s lips.

The tears came harder again at the admission. Cordelia wiped at her eyes. “How could you after Hank? _Jesus_ , you brought her home while I was here.” She walked over and sat down on the bed because her weak knees felt like they were going to give out at any second.

Misty was quietly crying as she walked closer. She kneeled down in front of Cordelia and caressed her thighs. Blue eyes stared into brown. “I don’t know what else to say except I’m sorry. I’m stupid. I still love ya, Cordelia.” She grabbed one of Cordelia’s hands for her to immediately pull it away.

The rejection made Misty sniffle, “I love ya more than anything.”

“Not more than pussy.” Cordelia sneered with disgust and hurt. “Was she the only one?”

Another quiet, “No.”

“Get out,” Cordelia’s voice was clipped and angry now.

Misty was crying harder, “Please, Cordelia… we can work this out.”

Cordelia’s magic pushed her back enough so she could stand up and create some distance. “Get your stuff and get out of my room. Lucky for you your old bed’s still free.”

\--

The next few hours felt like the longest of Cordelia’s life. An eternity. She had one of the Academy’s drivers take her to meet him at the airport. When they were in the back of the van, Cordelia looked to the driver in the front seat, “Privacy, please.”

His hand went up to a switch on the roof and black glass rose up into place, separating him from Cordelia and Donovan.

Cordelia looked to Donovan, “Oh fuck, what did you do to me? I’m like half witch half vampire.”

He looked at her, sympathetically and defensively, “Hey, I didn’t know this was possible.”

“You didn’t know that’d turn me?”

Donovan’s eyes softened because of how freaked out she was, “Usually people only turn when they drink the blood of a vampire. It must have worked differently with you being a witch. Me drawing your blood and feeding on you had to be what caused this.”

Cordelia’s eyes widened slightly, “When did you feed on me?”

His hand soothingly rubbed her thigh, “During sex. I bit your neck and it started bleeding. It was actually kind of weird, almost like it was meant to be.” He paused and shook his head, “I dug in and started drinking it. You couldn’t tell when the sex suddenly felt a million times better? Sharing blood is orgasmic for vampires and their lovers.”

Cordelia’s jaw dropped, “You’re the first vampire I’ve ever met. How would I have known anything?”

His hand caressed her more gently, his voice was softer, “I’ve never been around witches, I didn’t know either. I would have been more careful with my teeth.”

Cordelia slumped farther into the seat, “I’m the Supreme, maybe it’s why I still have my powers. I felt the same until…"

“Something happened?”

“There was an accident with some shears. A small one. The first sight of blood and I was ready to pounce on my ex-girlfriend. I had her pined to a table and the blood was driving me crazy. I snapped out of it before I did anything.”

Donovan slowly nodded, “Blood lust.” He moved his hand from her thigh and put his arm around her, “It’ll be ok. We’ll figure this out.”

They sat together like that in silence for a bit, taking in the seriousness and uncertainty of the situation. Tired of feeling unstable and down because of the whole thing with Misty, Cordelia decided to make a joke to lighten the mood, “The Supreme. Can’t get pregnant. Can’t catch STDs. _Can_ turn into a half vampire, half witch hybrid. At least some awesome sex was had.”

Donovan laughed, “Ha! And the blood lust will make you hornier than Hell.”


	2. Fed

Walking through the front door of the Academy, Donovan stayed a step behind. “Wow,” he said, taking in the mansion.

“Cordelia! Is that you!?” It was Coco’s voice coming from a few rooms over.

“Yeah!” Cordelia looked at Donovan and playfully rolled her eyes, “Stay calm. They’ve been dying to meet you. Heads up… they can be inquisitive.”

He stepped closer as they heard others rushing toward them, “Uh, how much do they know?”

“That you’re a vampire and turned me. That’s all I told them.”

Their eyes were drawn to Coco, Queenie, Mallory, and Madison practically running from the hallway. All four stopped in their tracks as they stared at them. The dropped jaws and wide eyes said it all.

 _Donovan’s hot_.

Cordelia stifled a smirk and kept her voice even, “Girls, this is Donovan.”

“Hey, Girls,” he offered kindly.

They all replied with their own greetings and brief introductions. Cordelia looked to Donovan, “Come on, I’ll show you around.” The others gawked at them as he followed Cordelia to the stairs.

They could hear them whispering behind them. Coco said, “Holy fuck.”

Madison could be heard next, “I see how she got turned into a vampire.”

\--

Cordelia led him to her bedroom. They both chuckled. “At least they were trying to be quiet,” Cordelia said.

“Not very successful,” Donovan replied with another chuckle.

Cordelia made a show of motioning within the room with her eyes, “I figured you could stay in here with me. We don’t have very many vacant rooms. I keep those open in case I get new students. If that’s ok with you.”

He raised his brow and shut the door behind him. “More than fine by me. It has to be getting time for you to feed.” His body came closer and closer.

 _God, he’s so hot_. Her eyes had gotten caught on the bit of his chest that was visible because of the top few buttons of his shirt being undone. She glanced up to mesmerizing blue eyes, “On you? Now?”

He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. The blade popped free. Cordelia’s eyes locked on it slicing the side and tip of his thumb. Blood slowly spilled from the cut. “We don’t have to have sex while you feed. Since we’ve done it during before…yeah…we’ll end up attached at the groin.”

The blood was…it looked delicious. A powerful hunger flared up in Cordelia and she bit her lip. “It’s ok,” Donovan encouraged, “Vampires perish without blood. That’s just how it is. I’m surprised you’re not sick yet. It must work different for you.” He discarded the switchblade back into his pocket, gently grabbed Cordelia’s chin, and lifted her face so her eyes met his. He grinned devilishly, “One thing’s the same…the rush of euphoria.”

That was all it took, and Cordelia’s lips were wrapped around his thumb. Sucking and licking like his blood was a magical elixir. To her, it was. She was panting. Her hands kept a vise grip on his wrist and arm. Surges of red, hot passion rushed through her like waves crashing against jagged rock. Her heavy eyelids fell shut. His groans of pleasure exasperated the tight clenching in her lower abdomen. 

Multi-orgasmic.

Donovan was right. They got naked. On the bed, Donovan was on his knees. Cordelia was straddling him with her mouth attached to the small cut he’d made on his neck for her with the switchblade. The friction between their groins induced as many eyerolls as the connection between Cordelia’s lips and his neck. 

When the vampire side of her was full, she requested, “Lay down.” He was happy he did by the way her hips kept rolling into him. His strong hands held onto her upper thighs, sliding up enough to have a few fingertips pressed into her ass cheeks. 

After, Cordelia was thrown to her back. Donovan reached for the switchblade, “My turn.” The vampire need had flared up in him now. He made a small cut on her neck similar to how he did his own. His mouth settled on her neck as his hips swung back and he made a deep thrust inside her. They both cried out at his entire length pounding into her.

Donovan rolled off of her. “How was that?”

Cordelia looked at him with glassy eyes and a flushed face, “Unbelievable.” They took a moment to collect themselves. “Is it always like that when feeding?”

“The only times it causes orgasms is if the two have had sex together before or are having sex together for the first time when one or both of them feeds.”

\--

Hours later when Cordelia was going back to her room, she was met with an unpleasant surprise. “You shouldn’t be in here,” she said coldly.

Misty shut the dresser drawer she’d been snooping in. “Ya really gave him my drawers?”

Cordelia felt a frown further its presence on her face, “They’re not yours anymore. I can’t believe your looking through our stuff, that’s so childish.” Cordelia gave her a look up and down, getting more pissed off by the second. “Out of the room. I’ll lock it with magic if I need to.”

She turned toward the door, ready to lead Misty out when she heard, “It can be like old times.” She froze for a split second, then turned back around. She wondered if Misty was foolish enough to believe that line of shit that flew out of her mouth. “Just lay down and spread your legs. I’ll do the rest.”

“Absolutely not.” Cordelia started out of the room; Misty stopped her before she made it to the doorway.

“Wait, not just sex. I want all of ya. It’s coming out wrong.”

Cordelia scowled at her, “Answer’s still no.”


	3. Memory

“Is there a cure for vampirism?” Cordelia asked as they sat side by side on the bed. 

“Not from what I know.” Donovan saw a hint of sadness in her doe eyes. There was a pang in his chest... the transition could be a bitch. He knew what that was like, he didn’t chose this life either. “Is that what you want?”

Cordelia’s expression softened even more, she didn’t want to hurt him. “I want to go back to my old self. Focus all my attention on being the Supreme. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, believe me I get it. The highs of being a vampire are high. Out of the mind euphoria... like with the sex. But the lows are low. You haven’t experienced it yet, if you have to feed and can’t for any number of reasons... it makes you wish for death.” He put his arm around her and pulled her into him. Cordelia’s head rested on his shoulder. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He kissed the top of her head. 

Cordelia’s hand lovingly squeezed his thigh, “It’s not you I want rid of. I’m enjoying getting to know you.” 

—

“Why couldn’t Misty come look for her locket herself?” Coco questioned aloud as she snuck into Cordelia’s bedroom with Queenie. 

Queenie quietly shut the door behind them before any of the other girls saw them, “Afraid Cordelia’ll beat her ass.”

“Really?” Coco scrunched her brows as they began pilfering through the dresser and nightstand drawers. 

“No, Cordelia wouldn’t do that. If I’d have been her and I walked into that shit I would’ve beat both their asses.” She began looking through another drawer, “She said she didn’t want to give Cordelia another reason to hate her.” 

Queenie slung the drawer closed, “This shit ain’t in here. Why the fuck should we waste our energy looking for Misty’s locket when she pulled that whole dumbass cheating thing?”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Coco replied, “If she can do that to Cordelia she can lose her fucking locket.” Coco rolled her eyes. 

The two of them turned and noticed the condition of the bed. Sheets were torn off the corners, the quilt was balled up in a mess toward the foot of the bed, and there were two small blood stains on the fitted sheet. 

“Shit, they fuck hard,” Queenie said. 

Coco’s eyes were still taking in the bed, “Good for Cordelia.” 

They shared a look and shrugged in agreement. 

—

Cordelia was sitting across from Donovan at a nice restaurant. They were working on building a connection outside of sex and the vampire aspect. Of course, they’d stopped on their way so Donovan could get a small pick me up. He’d fed on a homeless man, not enough to kill or majorly hurt him, and Donovan insisted, “It’s not like sex when I feed on randoms,” with a chuckle. 

—

Misty made her feel so safe. It made her inhibitions virtually disappear. During sex, it allowed Cordelia to fully enjoy the sensations. It was their second time together...

Misty was on top, the sheet rubbing against her back as her body covered Cordelia’s. 

Cordelia tried to keep her hips from squirming... it made her abdomen rise and fall harder... the labor of her breath increased from the struggle. Misty’s lips were on her nipples... her fingers were slicking over her clit. 

Cordelia’s fingers kept a light hold on Misty’s hair. Her moans only seemed to spur her on more. Her eyes were looking down to see Misty with one of her nipples between her lips. It was  _bliss_ . The teeth teased her again. 

Cordelia felt her eyes glaze over. A few more seconds and Misty was kissing down her body. With Misty’s hair so far away, Cordelia gripped onto the sheet. “Fuck!” She remembers ending the moan in a whine. Misty’s tongue sent her over the moon. 

When Misty came up to her face, Cordelia was still gasping for breath. “Oh God, how are you so good at that?”

Misty smirked and went back down. “I’ve had practice,” was her response before she turned Cordelia inside out again. 

—

Snapping out of the memory, Cordelia felt her heart harden. “ _Bitch_ ,” she muttered to herself as she waited for Donovan to come out of the restaurant’s bathroom. Of course she’d had practice. 

Donovan came back and she painted a smile on her face. They had dessert and talked throughout, laughing frequently. 

Cordelia’s smile was real now as she stared into piercing blue eyes, “I’m having a great time.” She leaned closer across the table, “You’re so sweet and  _handsome_ .” 

At the drop in her voice, Donovan grinned devilishly. He leaned in and grabbed one of her hands, “You’re a fun time. Sexy as Hell and witty. I like it, a lot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter kind of sucks.


End file.
